Purple-Haired Girl
by Najla Lisha
Summary: Kepergian Mayuyu membuat Yukirin berubah drastis. Ia menetap di kamarnya dan tidak pernah keluar, kecuali dalam hal-hal tertentu. Lalu, datanglah dia. Apakah 'dia' bisa membalikan Yukirin seperti dulu lagi? Sekuel Before I Go. SEMI-HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hai ho Minna-san tachi!~ Author lagi bingung nih buat fic slanjutnya ttg Team Nashi! Ada yg punya ide gak ya? Author minta bantuannya nih! Oh ya, pertarungan kemarin yang menang itu adalah KAMI! YE! BERPESTA RIA!~ Oke, sekarang Author mau kasih kalian Fic AKB0048, sekuelnya Before I Go, hope you like it~

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: Yasuhi Akimoto Satelight**

**WARNING(!): OOC, ABAL, GAJE, TYPO DAN LAINNYA!**

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Hujan turun dengan cukup deras. AKB0048 tengah dilanda kesedihan atas kepergian Mayu Watanabe 3rd. Terutama Yukirin. Ia tidak keluar kamar semenjak itu, kecuali hal-hal yang penting. Chieri, Nagisa, Takamina, dan Yuuko tengah bermain di AKIBASTAR CLINIC. "Aku berduka atas kepergian Mayuyu" tutur Ayane.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu karena tidak bisa menolong Mayuyu, lagipula itu memang takdirnya, setiap ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan" kata Takamina mengelus punggung Ayane.

"Jadi..maksudmu...kita...kan...berpisah?" seru Yuuko dengan mata berkaca.

"Pastinya!"jawab Takamina.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK INGIN BERPISAH DENGAN TAKA-CHAN!" Yuuko memeluk Takamina dengan erat.

"Seseorang..tolong..aku!"

"Dasar..." Chieri memandang datar pengantin baru itu.

"Chieri," panggil Nagisa.

"Nani yo, Nagisa?" Chieri menoleh ke arah Nagisa.

"Kira-kira, kayak mana ya Mayuyu 4th?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti diikat dua"

"Bagaimana menurutmu, ne, Ayane?" Nagisa menoleh ke arah Ayane.

"Menurutku..." Ayane bergumam, "ia mempunyai rambut Lavender".

"Apakah menurutmu sifatnya kayak Yuuko yang energik?" tanya Chieri.

"Mungkin saja tidak, tapi periang, selalu tersenyum"

"Oh~" Chieri dan Nagisa hanya ber-oh ria.

"Eh, sudah jam 16.00, lebih baik kalian pulang" tutur Ayane melirik jam dinding.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Ayane!" Nagisa berjalan keluar AKIBASTAR CLINIC dengan jas hujannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Ayane!" Chieri mengikuti Nagisa dengan jas hujan Birunya.

"Sam...pai...jum...pa...A...ya...ne..." Takamina keluar klinik dengan payung hijau polkadotnya.

"Takamina~!" Yuuko memeluk kaki Takamina dan ke-4 member AKB0048 itu telah pergi dari klinik. "Kuharap mereka bisa menerima kehadiran Mayuyu 4th, ya kan, Mayuyu?" Ayane menoleh ke arah kirara Mayuyu. Kirara itu hanya berterbangan kesana-sini seakan berkata-iya-.

* * *

_Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Yes!  
Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Aitakatta! Yes!_

_Kimi ni~_

_Jitensha zenryoku de _

_PEDARU kogi nagara _  
_Saka wo noboru_  
_Kaze ni fukuranderu_  
_SHATSU mo ima wa modokashii_

_Yatto kitzuita _  
_Hontou no kimochi_  
_Shoujiki ni yukun da_  
_Tatta hitotsu kono michi wo_  
_Hashire!_

_Suki naraba _  
_Suki da to iou_  
_Gomakasazu _  
_Sunao ni narou_  
_Suki naraba _  
_Suki da to iou_  
_Mune no uchi _  
_Sarakedasou yo_

_Aitakatta_  
_Aitakatta_  
_Aitakatta_  
_Yes!_  
_Aitakatta _  
_Aitakatta_  
_Aitakatta _  
_Yes!_  
_Kimi ni..._

_Aitakatta!~_

* * *

Musik berhenti mengalun. "Hah...capeknya!" Takamina duduk di lantai.

"Katakan Takamina tetap bersama ku dan kita tidak akan BERPISAH!" seru Yuuko menekankan kata 'BERPISAH'.

Takamina hanya memalingkan kepalanya dan meneguk minum.

"KATAKANLAH ITU TAKAMINA! KATAKAN!" teriak Yuuko yang cetar membahana badai sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Takamina.

"UHuk..uhuk...TAK AKAN!" Takamina tersedak karena ulah Yuuko.

"KENAPA!?"

"KARENA SETIAP PERTEMUAN PASTI ADA PERPISAHAN!"

Dari jauh, terdapat sepasang mata yang menatap keduanya sinis. Aura kegelapan mengitari tubuhnya, "akan kubunuh gadis itu dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa merebut Takamina dariku!". "Te..tenangkan dirimu...Kanata..." ujar Mimori.

Yukirin dengan wajah sedih mendengarkan perkataan Takamina itu. Perkataan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ia segera meninggalkan tempat latihan. "Yukirin, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Kojiharu menoleh ke arah Yukirin. Tapi, Yukirin mencuekannya dan tetap berjalan menuju kamar. "Yukirin..." Kojiharu menatapnya sedih.

* * *

"TAKAMINA! KATAKANLAH!" seru Yuuko terus memohon kepada Takamina.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan!" seru Takamina sewot.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Takamina..." Yuuko menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, setiap orang memang tidak menyukai perpisahan, contohnya...Yukirin. Ia belum rela Mayuyu meninggalkannya"

"Iya, aku tahu, kalau begitu..."

"Kalau begitu?" Takamina menoleh ke arah Yuuko.

"JIKA TAKAMINA MATI, AKU JUGA AKAN MATI! AKU BERSUMPAH!" teriak Yuuko yang cetar kebangetan telah membuat seluruh jendela pecah dan pohon di belakangnya tumbang.

Takamina hanya menatapnya ngeri, "_anak ini memang keras kepala!_"

"Takamina!Yuuko!" panggil Tsubasa.

Takamina dan Yuuko menoleh ke arah Tsubasa. Lalu berlari kearahnya, "ada apa Tsubasa-san?". "Tolong kamu jaga dia dan jangan sampai yang lain tahu tentang dirinya oke?" jawab Tsubasa. "Siapa?" tanya Yuuko. "Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga dia ya" Tsubasa meninggalkan kedua member SENBATSU itu. "Eh, dia malah pergi" Yuuko menatap Tsubasa pergi. "Siapa yang harus kita jaga?" tanya Takamina. "Entahlah" jawab Yuuko.

"Hai" sapa seseorang. Takamina dan Yuuko menoleh ke depan. "Siapa kamu?" tanya Takamina. "Namaku adalaha..."

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

Hyaa! Akhirnya Chap 1 selesai juga. Bagaimana? Apakah memuaskan? Jangan lupa Review ya, minna-san tachi ^0^)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto Satelight**

**WARNING(!): OOC, OC, TYPO, ABAL, GAJE, Semi-ShoujoAi, dan lain lain~**

**REMEMBER!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

"Namaku adalah..." Takamina dan Yuuko makin mendekati wajah gadis itu karena saking penasarannya, "Mayu Watanabe 4th". Takamina dan Yuuko mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali, "NANI!?".

"Ka...kamu...Mayuyu 4th!?" tanya Yuuko gelagapan.

"Iya" Mayuyu 4th/Mayuyu mengangguk mantap.

"Se..secepat itu mereka memproduksi Mayuyu!?" seru Takamina tidak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, aku dibuat dan selesai berbarengan dengan dia" jawab Mayuyu.

"Dia, siapa?" tanya Yuuko.

"Mayuyu 3rd, ia adalah saudara kembarku, kakak ku"

"He!? Diproduksi bareng!?" seru TakaYuu tidak mungkin.

"Iya" Mayuyu mengangguk.

"Berarti, kau sudah lama dong!" tutur Takamina.

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Kau memang beda sekali dengan Mayuyu kami!" ujar Yuuko.

"Murah tersenyum dan periang seperti Sonata" lanjut Takamina.

"Setiap didunia ini pasti berbeda, walaupun di di produksi di tempat yang sama, pasti ada bedanya!" kata Mayuyu.

Takamina dan Yuuko hanya manggut-manggut. "Eh, Takamina, Yuuko?" suara Kojiharu sudah sampai di telinga TakaYuu dan Mayuyu. "Eh, a..ada Kojiharu!" seru Takamina,"Cepat sembunyikan Mayuyu!". Yuuko langsung menyeret Mayuyu ke dalam lemari tua di sebelahnya.

"Takamina, Yuuko?" tanya Kojiharu muncul dari balik dinding.

"Ha..hai...Kojiharu-san!" sapa Takamina.

"Ha..hai...Nyan-nyan..." sapa Yuuko.

"Kalian ngapain disini?" tanya Kojiharu bingung dan penasaran.

"Ng...kami..." Yuuko mencari-cari alasan untuk pertanyaan itu.

"Kami habis dari jalan-jalan! Iya kan?" Takamina menoleh ke arah Yuuko.

"Iya! Kami habis dari jalan-jalan!" Yuuko menyetujui perkataan Takamina.

"Oh...~" Kojiharu ber-oh ria, "bagus dong! Mengawali hubungan dengan jalan-jalan! Aku sangat mendukungnya, ja, aku pergi dulu!" Kojiharu meninggalkan TakaYuu seorang diri.

Dinding 00 Dormitory retak karena cengkraman gadis itu. Aura _devil_-nya udah menjulur ke seluruh dunia(?). "Ka..Kanata...lebih baik kita segera pergi ke Akibastar Mall!" ajak Mimori. "Iya, akan ku belik kapak untuk membunuh anak itu! Dan, Takamina akan menjadi milikku, SELAMANYA!" teriak Kanata yang cetar membahana badai sehingga 3 pohon dibelakangnya langsung ambruk. Hewan-hewan pada berkeliaran. Lebah-lebah yang rumahnya hancur segera berpindah menuju tempat lain. Mimori menatapnya ngeri, "a..ayo..cepat..." Mimori menggandeng Kanata menjauh dari TKP.

"Hubungan?" Takamina menoleh ke belakang, arah Kojiharu.

"_Ia telah mengakui bahwa aku dan Takamina serasi!_" Yuuko menangis bahagia membuat Takamina sweatdrop.

"Kau tidak apa, Mayuyu?" Takamina mengeluarkan Mayuyu dari lemari.

"Uhuk..uhuk...Berdebu" komentar Mayuyu membersihkan bajunya, "tapi aku tidak apa"

"Baguslah..." tutur Takamina.

"Jadi, dirimu sudah ada sejak Yukirin 5th dong!" tebak Yuuko.

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Mayuyu.

"Kamu tahu aku siapa?" tanya Yuuko.

"Tentu saja ia tahu, tadikan Tsubasa sudah bilang!" seru Takamina.

"Tapi, ia memanggil nama kita, dan dia belum tahu yang mana Takamina, dan Yuuko!" tutur Yuuko.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, yang berpita Takamina 5th, kalau yang sebelahnya Yuuko 9th! Mayu-nee yang mengasih tahuku, kami terhubung antara satu dengan lainnya!" jawab Mayuyu.

"Jadi, kamu terhubung dengan Mayuyu 2nd?" tanya Yuuko.

"Tidak, kan, kami diproduksi bersamaan, jadi kami terhubung antara satu dengan lainnya"

"Oh~" TakaYuu hanya ber-oh ria.

"Takamina, Yuuko!" panggil Tsubasa yang muncul entah darimana aja.

TakaYuu dan Mayuyu menoleh ke arah Tsubasa, "Tsubasa!". "Tsuu-nee!" seru Mayuyu.

"Arigatou karena telah menjaga Mayuyu, sekarang aku pergi dulu, ayo Mayuyu!" Tsubasa memegang pergelangan tangan Mayuyu dan membawanya ikut dengannya.

"Eh, o..oke, ja ne, TakaYuu-san!" Mayuyu melambaikan tangan lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Tsubasa.

"Ja nee~!" Takamina melambaikan tangan.

"Ja nee!~ Baik-baik ya!" seru Yuuko menangis dan mengelap ingus-nya dengan sapu tangannya, "jangan lupakan kami!".

"_Emang dia mau pergi kemana?_" batin Takamina dalam hati, "Mayuyu 4th itu ternyata begitu ya! Periang!"

"Mirip denganku?" tebak Yuuko.

"Kalau kau Energik, yang ini periang!"

"Oh~"

"Kuharap dia bisa membuat Yukirin seperti semula"

"Kuharap begitu..."

"Aku ingin melihat lagi senyumannya, Senyuman Yukirinlah yang termanis!"

"Jadi, maksudmu aku tidak manis dan cantik...?" Yuuko mudung dipojokan

"Tentu saja kau cantik dan manis!"

"Dia mengakuinya!~" Yuuko menari-nari sambil menangis bahagia sampai membuat Takamina sweatdrop.

"Aku mau pergi!" Takamina segera meninggalkan Yuuko yang sedang berpesta ria.

"Eh, tungguin aku!" Yuuko mengejar pacar(?)nya itu.

* * *

Kring...suara bel ketiak memasuki AKIBASTAR CLINIC. "Eh, Yukirin-san? Ada apa?" tanya Ayane mendekati gadis berambut ungu itu.

"Kamu...Ayane, Yukirin 4th kan?" tanya Yukirin tertunduk.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kamu bergabung dengan AKB0048 saat masih ada Mayuyu 1st kan?"

"Ya, begitulah...emang kenapa?"

"Mayuyu 1st rusak kan? Seperti Mayuyu 3rd?"

Ayane sedikit tertunduk, "iya" ia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana reaksimu?"

"Sedih, marah, kesal, tidak percaya, tapi...lama-lama kurelakan dia pergi,"

Yukirin hanya manggut-manggut.

"Lagipula, nanti ada penerus Mayuyu!"

"Tapi, Mayuyu yang baru akan berbeda..."

"Tapi, perbedaan membuat hidup kita berwarna! Dan, Mayuyu selalu berada di samping kita!"

"Eh?" Yukirin mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa melihat Ayane.

"Lihat kirara itu!" Ayane menunjuk ke arah Kirara Mayuyu 1st dan 3rd.

"Kirara Mayuyu..."

"Didalam kirara itu, hiduplah jiwa Mayuyu 1st dan 3rd! Jadi, Mayuyu akan selalu bersama kita, karena kirara itu selalu mengikuti kita, kemanapun kita pergi, dan juga selalu melindungi kita"

"Mayuyu..hidup...didalam situ?"

"Iya" Ayane mengangguk.

Yukirin tersenyum, walaupun nyaris tidak terlihat senyuman itu, "kau membuatku lebih baik, Ayane, Arigatou"

"Domo"

"Aku pergi dulu, permisi..." Yukirin pergi keluar AKIBASTAR CLINIC dan meninggalkan Ayane bersama kirara 1st.

"Iya.." Ayane melihat Yukirin dari jendela pintu,lalu tersenyum, "Mayuyu selanjutnya, aku berharap kau bisa membuat Yukirin kembali seperti semula!".

* * *

Tok..tok...tok...suara ketukan pintu. Yukirin membuka pintu kamarnya, "Kojiharu!".

"Ohayou, Yukirin!" sapa Kojiharu.

"Ada apa?"

"Tsubasa menyuruh kita latihan sekarang!"

"Oh, tunggu sebentar!" Yukirin kembali ke dalam, mengganti piyamanya menjadi baju latihan.

"_Sepertinya ia sudah mendingan..._" Kojiharu tersenyum.

Tak lama, Yukirin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayo" Kojiharu menggandeng tangan Yukirin.

Yukirin mengangguk dan mengikuti Kojiharu menuju ruang latihan sambil bergandeng tangan.

* * *

Sesampainya disana, Kojiharu dan Yukirin segera bergabung dengan yang lain. "Oke, sebelum latihan, aku ingin memberikan suatu informasi" kata Tsubasa. "Apa itu, Tsubasa-san?" tanya Sayaka penasaran. "Kita akan mempunyai member baru" jawab Tsubasa. "Apakah itu Mayuyu 4th?" seru Sonata berloncat ria. "Iya, Mayuyu, ayo masuk!" panggil Tsubasa.

Mayuyu 4th/Mayuyu memasuki ruang latihan. Semuanya berdecak kagum kecuali TakaYuu dan Yukirin. "Hai! Aku Mayuyu 4th, kembarannya Mayuyu 3rd!" sapa Mayuyu. "Eh, kembarannya Mayuyu 3rd?" tanya Nagisa tidak mengerti. "Iya, aku diproduksi berbarengan dengan Mayuyu 3rd!" jawab Mayuyu. "Oh~" semua ber-oh ria (kecuali TakaYuu) sedangkan Yukirin manggut-manggut. "Oke, kita akan menambahkan lagu saat konser di Lancastar nanti dan yang centernya adalah Mayuyu!" ujar Tsubasa. "Lagu apa itu, Tsubasa-san?" tanya Takamina penasaran. "So Long dan Yakusoku Yo, sekarang, kalian latihan lagu So Long!" jawab Tsubasa. "Baik!" seru member senbatsu.

Mayuyu melangkah menuju posisinya, begitu juga yang lainnya. Musik mulai mengalun...

_So long! Hohoende  
So long! Jaa matane_

Eda ni ikutsu ka no katai tsubomi  
Sakurazensen mada konainoni  
Watashitachi no haru wa koyomi douri  
Kibou no michi ni hanawosakaseru

Tesaguri de yume o katari  
Koi ni nayande namida o wakeatta

Omoide ga mikata ni naru  
Ashita kara tsuyoku ikiyou yo  
Tsurai koto ga atta to shite mo  
Hitorijanai nantoka naru sa

Issho ni hashitta guraundo de  
Ganbatta ase o wasurenaide

My friend

gutto hakku shitakara komiagetekita  
zettai nakanai te kimetetanoni  
otagai no namida wo yubi te nutte  
waraiattara yokei ni naketa

yuugure ga sekasu youni  
saigo no chime ga mirai no ashiato

omoide wa mata dekiru  
me no mae ni hirogaru aozora  
yorokobi mo kanashimi mo  
watashitachi no takara ninaru yo

betsubetsu no michi aruki dashitemo  
soba ni itsumo anata ga iruyouna

Best friend

ne doushite  
sakura no ki tte setsunai no ?  
yagate saite yakate chitte miagetanowa  
hana no sunadoukei

lalala lalala  
lalala lalala  
lalala lalala

Omoide ga mikata ni naru  
Ashita kara tsuyoku ikiyou yo  
Tsurai koto ga atta to shite mo  
Hitorijanai nantoka naru sa

Issho ni hashitta guraundo de  
Ganbatta ase o wasurenaide

My friend

itsuka watashi no kekkonshiki ni  
zettai shoutai suru kara ne

My friend

Musik berhenti mengalun. Plok..plok...plok...tepuk tanagn dari Ushiyama-sensei dan Tsubasa. "Gerakanmu cukup bagus, tapi kau harus terus berlatih, Mayuyu!" ujar Ushiyama-sensei. "Baik!" Mayuyu memberi hormat pada Ushiyama-sensei. "Aku tinggal dulu, aku titipkan Mayuyu pada kalian!" ujar Tsubasa meninggalkan ruang latihan. "Ha'i!" seru semuanya keculai Mayukirin. Yukirin menoleh ke arah Mayuyu, "_baru sekali ia latihan, sudah sebagus_ itu?". "Oke, kenkyuusei! Waktunya kalian latihan lagu Kibou ni Tsuite!" seru Ushiyama-sensei. "Ha'i!" seru Kenkyuusei yang ada.

* * *

"Yukirin!" Mayuyu memeluk lengan Yukirin.

"Eh, Ma..Mayuyu!" seru Yukirin kaget.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mayuyu.

"Aku..mau ke kamar!"

"Temenin aku keliling 00 Dormitory yuk!"

"Eh, tapi..."

"Sedikit jalan-jalan bagus untuk tubuh, kan?"

"_Betul juga ya, aku sudah lama tidak berjalan keluar..._" batin Yukirin dalam hati.

"Mau, ya?" Mayuyu memasang Puppy-Eyes

"Ba..baiklah!"

"Ye!Ayo!" Mayuyu menarik tangan Yukirin.

"Eh..." Yukirin berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Mayuyu.

TakaYuu melihat keduanya dari kejauhan. "Mayuyu pintar kali ya mencari perhatian Yukirin!" tutur Yuuko.

"Iya" Takamian mengangguk setuju.

"Aku yakin, ia bisa mengubah Yukirin!" Yuuko tersenyum.

"Iya, aku juga yakin, dia bisa" Takamina tersenyum.

* * *

Yukirin dan Mayuyu tengah duduk di bangku taman 00 Dormitory. "Kamu hebat ya, baru pertama kali latihan bisa menguasai gerakan-gerakan So Long!" tutur Yukirin.

"Hehehe..." Mayuyu nyengir, "Mayu-nee pernah menunjukkan video So Long AKB48, jadi aku tahu sedikit tentang gerakan lagu So Long"

"Oh~" Yukirin ber-oh ria.

"Ku dengar, Yukirin suka berkurung diri di dalam kamar setelah hari itu!"

"Iya..." Yukirin tertunduk.

"Aku tahu, Yukirin merasa sedih ditinggal Mayuyu, aku juga merasakan kesedihan itu!" Mayuyu mengelus punggung Yukirin.

"Eh, Mayuyu" panggil Yukirin.

"Apa?"

"Kamu memang beda sekali dengna kembaranmu itu"

"Eh, berbeda?"

"Kalau dia dingin, datar, dan mengakhiri semua permasalahan dengan mengebom, kamu tidak! Kamu lebih mirip Sonata dan sedikit Yuuko"

"Sonata?"

"Iya, Kenkyuusei generasi ke-77 yang suka pake bando kelinci lho!"

"Oh~" Mayuyu ber-oh ria.

"Eh, mau kutunjukan suatu tempat?"

"Mau!Mau!"

"Ayo!" Yukirin menarik tangan Mayuyu dan membawanya menuju suatu tempat.

* * *

"Wah~!" Mayuyu berdecak kagum, "indahnya!"

"Iya, anginnya juga menyejukan!" kata Yukirin.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu Akibastar seluas ini!" tutur Mayuyu.

"Aku juga,"

"Eh? Bukannya kamu sering kesini?" Mayuyu menoleh ke arah Yukirin.

"Yang sering keisni bukan aku, tapi Mayuyu"

"Oh~" Mayuyu menoleh ke arah kota Akibastar yang super keduper duper sangat duper luas. Pandangan Mayuyu sekarang tertuju pada sebuah kirara. "Itu Kirara mu, ya Yukirin?" tanya Mayuyu menunjuk ke arah Kirara itu.

"Bukan, itu kirara-nya Mayuyu!"

"Oh~" Mayuyu beroh ria. Kirara itu mendekati Mayuyu dan terlihat keduanya seperti sedang berbincang-bincang.

Yukirin mengerutkan kening melihatnya, "kalian sedang apa?"

"Eh," Mayuyu menoleh ke arah Yukirin, "kami sedang berbincang"

"Berbincang?"

"Iya" Mayuyu mengangguk, "kami saling terhubung, jadi aku tahu dia berbicara apa"

Yukirin tersenyum, "aku layaknya memliki seorang adik baru!"

"Eh?" Mayuyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau seperti adik baru bagiku!"

"Adik baru? Yey! Aku menjadi adik baru Yukirin!" Mayuyu berloncat-ria.

Yukirin tertawa kecil, "eh, ayo! Nanti keburu malam!"

"Oke, Yukirin-nee!"

"Panggil aku Yukirin aja"

"Oke, Yukirin!"

Yukirin menggandeng tangan Mayuyu dan segera melangkah menuju 00 Dormitory. "_Aku akan membuatnya balik seperti semula, aku berjanji padamu,_ Mayu-nee!" batin Mayuyu dalam hati sambil melihat langit oranye. Kirara Mayuyu berterbangan mengelilingi Mayuyu dan Yukirin.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto Satelight**

**WARNING(!): OOC, OC, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, TIDAK BERMUTU, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

_Kono namida wo kimi ni sasagu_  
_Motto kimi ga kagayakunara_  
_Zutto mimamotteta_  
_Chinmoku no sora kara_  
_Ima boku wa ame ni narou_

_Aa kimi ni sasagu_  
_Konna boku ni dekiru koto wa_  
_Kimi no munashisa wo_  
_Sukoshi demo iyasu koto_  
_Saa boku wa ame ni narou_

Para kenkyuusei mengakhiri latihan perfom mereka. "Bagus! Orine, kamu harus berlatih lebih seirng lagi!" ujar Ushiyama-sensei. "Ha'i!" seru Orine yang terlihat kelelahan. "Oke, kalian boleh istirahat kecuali kalian, Chieri, Nagisa, Kanata, Mimori!" kata Ushiyama-sensei. "Eh, nande?" tanya Nagisa. "Kalian akan menyanyikan Shonichi bareng Takamina, Yuuko, Yukirin dan Mayuyu!" jawab Ushiyama-sensei. "Satu panggung dengan Takamina layaknya mimpi!" Kanata bercucuran air mata bahagia, "tapi, kenapa harus ada di hama itu, sih!?" Evil Aura mulai memenuhi ruangan. "Ka..Kanata..." Mimori mencoba menenangkan Kanata. "Tak akan kuserahkan Takamina, padamu!" Yuuko memeluk lengan Takamina, "DAN AKU BUKAN HAMA, MERAH!". "KAU MEMANG HAMA, COKLAT!" seru Kanata.

"Kau yang hama, MERAH! Takamina sudah resmi menjadi milikku!" (Takamina: Sejak kapan? *sweatdrop*)

"Apa!? Tidak mungkin! Sialan kau, Coklat!"

"Aku bukan coklat, aku manusia~!"

"Dasar kau coklat!" Kanata menyerang Yuuko.

"Kau juga, MERAH!" Yuuko membalas serangan Kanata.

"Oi..oi..." Takamina dan Mimori sweatdrop diujung. "Ka..kalian bisa tenang tidak...?" tanya Mimori. Tapi, kata-kata itu mereka tidak perdulikan. "WOI! DIAM!" teriak Takamina dan Mimori yang mulai naik darah. Langsung saja, kedua member itu berhenti, menunduk. Takamina dna Mimori langsung memarahi mereka habis-habisan.

"Hihihihi..." tawa kecil Mayuyu terdengar di telinga Yukirin.

"Cinta segitiga" Yukirin membentuk jari tangannya menjadi segitiga.

"Hihihihi...Yuuko sama Kanata sama-sama menyukai Takamina, ya?"

"Tapi, aku lebih suka TakaYuu daripada TakaNata"

"Aku juga, hidup TakaYuu!"

Kojiharu dan Tomochin memandang kedua member itu dari jauh. "Mayuyu mirip sekali ya dengan Sonata!" tutur Tomochin.

"Iya" Kojiharu mengangguk.

"Lihatlah mereka, baru bertemu sudah dekat!"

"Memang dari dulunya seperti itu, Mayuyu tetap untuk Yukirin!"

"Senyuman Yukirin, sudah lama ku tidak melihatnya!"

"Iya, senyuman yang manis itu, jarang sekali semenjak dia meninggalkan kita!"

"Sepertinya, Mayuyu bisa membuat Yukirin kembali seperti dulu lagi!"

"Tentu saja dia bisa!" Kojiharu kembali melihat MayuKirin, "_pasti!_".

* * *

Terlihat, MayuKirin sedang bermain didalam kamar asrama. Yukirin sedang menunjukkan barang-barang Mayuyu 3rd. Mereka terlihat senang. Pintu terbuka sedikit. Sehingga TakaYuu bisa melihat mereka dengan jelas, walaupun sedikit samar.

"Mereka bahagia sekali kelihatannya!" tutur Yuuko.

"Iya, aku jadi iri!"

"Sama, sekarang Yukirin dekat sekali dengan Mayuyu!"

"Ya, tapi, setidaknya, ia berubah menjadi seperti dulu!"

"Iya sih, tapi...aku ingin bersama Yukirin, sesekali...seperti dulu!"

Mayuyu melirik ke arah pintu. Kedua suara itu terdengar samapi di telinganya. "_Kau dengar itu Nee-san?_" tanya Mayuyu.

"_Aku mendengarnya!_" terdengar suara Mayuyu 3rd.

"_Mereka juga ingin bermain bersama Yukirin!_"

"_Ya, aku juga tahu,,"_

"_Bagaimana caranya?_"

"_Ajak aja main ke Akibastar Mall!_"

"_Akibastar Mall?_"

"_Iya_"

"_Oke, Arigatou nee-san!_"

"_Daijoubu, cepat laksanakan!_"

"_Ha'i!_"

Setelah itu, hubungan antara Mayuyu 3rd dan Mayuyu 4th terputus. "Ne, Yukirin-san!" panggil Mayuyu.

"Nani yo?" tanya Yukirin.

"Kita main ke Akibastar Mall, yuk!"

"Ayo!"

"Tapi, ajak yang lain..."

"Eh, nande?"

"Kan, kurang seru kalau cuman ber-2! Lagipula, aku lihat kamu jarang bersosialisasi dengan yang lain, selain aku, mungkin Koji-nyan...tapi gak terlalu.."

"Iya, sih..."

"Jadi?"

"Oke, tapi, siapa yang kamu ajak? Kalau bisa, jangan satukan Yuuko dengan Kanata!"

"Ohoho~ Tentu saja tidak, aku akan mengajak teman lamaku!"

"Teman lamamu?"

"Member 00 yang ku temui pertama, pasangan yang PALING SERASI~"

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, lebih baik kau bersiap Yukirin! Aku akan panggil mereka!"

"Oke"

TakaYuu memperhatikan keduanya dari luar. "Mayuyu dia..." Takamina tertegun.

"Sepertinya dia mendengar kita!" ucap Yuuko.

"Iya! Aku sepertinya menyukainya!"

"Kau...pengkhianat!" Tangisan Yuuko meledak.

"Maksudku sebagai seorang sahabat!"

"Oh...~" Yuuko ber-oh ria.

"Eh, dia kemari! Ayo!" Takamina menarik kerah baju Yuuko untuk menjauh dari pintu.

"Eh..."

Mayuyu membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah kirinya. "Ah! Kalian! Chotto Matte~!" Mayuyu mengejar seseorang. Yukirin menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Walaupun penasaran, Yukirin tetap menyimpan rapat rasa penasarannya. Ia segera mengganti bajunya.

* * *

"Jadi, dimana mereka?" tanya Yukirin.

"Sabar, bentar lagi pasti mereka datang!" jawab Mayuyu.

"Mayuyu!Yukirin!" teriak seseorang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Yukirin dan Mayuyu menoleh, "Yuuko?Takamina?".

"Jadi, mereka member 00 yang pertama kali kau temui?" tanya Yukirin menoleh ke arah Mayuyu.

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu!" jawab Mayuyu mengedipkan matanya.

"Hai! Jadi kalian sudah siap?" tanya Takamina.

"Sudah, ayo!" jawab Mayuyu.

"Yo!" seru semuanya.

* * *

Mereka ber-4 bersenang-senang di Akibastar Mall. Mereka bermain, belanja, makan dan lainnya. Sampai-sampai dompet mereka (Takamina paling) tipis. "Hari ini menyenangkan ya!" seru Mayuyu.

"Iya, jarang bisa berkumpul!" lanjut Yukirin.

"Itu karena kamu jarang keluar kamar!" seru Takamina.

"Hehehe..." Yukirin hanya nyengir.

Lalu terdengar suara musik mengalun. "Eh, Takamina, suara ponselmu!" tutur Yuuko.

"Eh, iya.." Takamina segera meraih ponselnya dna mengangkatnya, "moshi..moshi..?"

"_KALIAN DIMANA!?"_ teriak dari seberang sampai-sampai Takamina menjauhkan ponselnya

"Tsu..Tsubasa-san!?" tanya Takamina.

"_Kalian dimana!?_"

"Kami di Akibastar Mall"

"_Ngapain?_"

"Sekedar berkumpul?"

"_Cepetan balik! Kalian harus latihan tahu! Main pergi aja..._"

"O..oke..."

"_CEPAT!_"

"I..iya..."

**Tut..tut..tut..**Takamina menutup ponselnya. "Ada apa, Taka?" tanya Yuuko.

"Kita harus cepat kembali ke 00 Dormitory, atau tidak, Tsubasa akan membunuh kita!" jawab Takamina panik.

"HE!?" seru ketiga gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Ayo! Jangan banyak teriak!" Takamina duluan lari ke 00 Dormitory.

Lalu, Mayuyu dan Yukirin mengejarnya.

"Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" seru Yuuko mengejar ke-3 temannya. Walaupun sedang dalam keadaan KRITIS, mereka masih sempat tersenyum dan tertawa. "_0048 yang terbaik!_" batin Mayuyu melihat angkasa biru.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**


End file.
